Sólo detenlo
by Nyroge
Summary: No,Yao,  nadie puede detener el dolor que hay en mi corazón, nadie, ni siquiera tu-  Oh! Pero eso dulce gesto, fue suficiente para sanar el corazón de Ivan.


**N**ii Hao a todo el mundo. Shi, ando desaparecida, Gomen Ne por eso…y por los miles de fics que debo ^^Uu

Nyroge: ahh asi que volviste ¬¬

Yo: Inner! –se le abalanza-

Nyroge: Bien, como la escritora esta teniendo un momento de ''reencuentro'' con su abandonada inner- se apunta a si misma- dejaremos a Tsukiko (que no es mas que ella misma) a cargo del Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino al gran genio Hidekaz Himaruya, yo sólo los pido prestado sin fines de lucro, pero si con fines pervertidos(?) Ok, no. Sólo fantaseo.

''_Pensamientos'_

[A/N]: aclaraciones de la usser, demo este no tiene, asi que duh~~

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Nevaba, nevaba sobre Rusia….aunque claro, eso era algo lo suficientemente normal como para sorprendernos. ¿No es asi?

Sólo que esta vez no caía de forma brusca sobre el suelo, caía lentamente, dulces copos blancos y puros, el solo verlo daba la impresión de que eran masitas suaves….y de cierta forma lo eran. Pero no importaba lo blanda o suave que fuera la nieve…aún siendo asi, no podía ablandar la discusión ni el tenso ambiente que se estaba viviendo en una parte algo alejada de la ciudad. Donde dos países se observaban fijamente. Sin despegarse los ojos de encima, mutuamente, hipnotizándose, en una guerra visual, concentrándose únicamente en el adversario que tenían frente a sus narices. Agregándole mas tensión al incomodo silencio que solo era interrumpido por alguna ventisca.

–Deberías irte, Yao –dijo el ruso, intentando esconder bajo su lengua el tono amenazante y algo desafiante, que saldría en cualquier momento, si dejaba de contenerse.

–No lo haré aru, quiero ayudarte, quiero sacarte de esta oscuridad en la que estás sumido….no quiero verte sufrir aru…–esto último lo susurró, bajo su cabeza. Se sorprendía el mismo de las cosas que estaba diciendo. Pero le sorprendía mas el hecho de que ese ruso hubiera ganado su corazón, no puede decir que fue en poco tiempo.

Por que hace ya bastantes años que Iván había llamado su atención, desde que el ruso era pequeño….sus ojos, su cabello, esa inocencia infantil. Inocencia que se fue convirtiendo en una máscara con el pasar de los años, por culpa de todas las cosas que tuvo que ver y sufrir a una temprana edad. La esencia del ruso y con el correr de los años, de pasar a ser un chico débil y delgaducho –que aún asi le gustaba- a ser un hombre alto, fuerte, bien formado, y con una personalidad y sentido del humor extravagante, pero no por eso le dejo de atraer de forma exuberante.

–¿Ayudarme? Yao, mírate – observó al chino de pies a cabeza, de forma casi despreciable, lo que sólo provoco en Yao una inmensa tristeza– No importa que seas la Gran Nación China, como ser humano, no podrías ayudarme a salir de aquí- habló seriamente, tanto que a Yao se le helaron los huesos. ¿Dónde estaba aquel Ivan que siempre sonreía –aunque fuera sádicamente– en las reuniones?

¿O acaso esa también era una máscara? ¿Había algo más que no conociera de Ivan?

-¿Puedo saber….la razón de que… me estés tratando así aru?-se atrevió a preguntar. Y en el fondo analizando el por que había venido hasta aquí, solo a declararle su amor a Iván.

Ahh cierto…fue desde la última reunión, al verlo así de decaído…y decidido a alegrarle el día _o eso pensaba _se dirigió a Rusia, con mil y un ilusiones…¿Para que? Para estar parado frente a Iván y que este le mire con odio.

–Así trato…a los tontos…como tu, que piensan hacer…cosas imposibles, da – respondió fríamente y algo burlón– ¿Cómo puedes pretender lo que nadie ha logrado?

–Iván yo…–

–Yao, entiende. TODOS se han ido, todos me han dejado, eso es suficiente prueba de que yo merezco estar solo– dio un paso hacia atrás, como dando a entender que ya no había nada mas que decir.

–¡No! No te vayas aruu….¿Como puedes pensar tales cosas aru? Nadie esta hecho para estar solo aru –se llevo una mano al pecho – Tu dijiste que era un humano…tu también lo eres aru, y no mereces estar solo aru…–miro al chico– Iván…sé que no me correspondes aru…pero yo, yo sólo quiero ver una hermosa sonrisa en tu rostro, me conformo con estar a tu lado, aunque acompañándote en silencio…con tal de no dejarte solo aru…por que te amo aru…

Una ventisca algo fuerte, levanto los cabellos de Yao, haciéndole cerrar los ojos, mientras Iván mantenía su semblante imperturbable. Lo había sacado desde el fondo de su corazón, y ahora lo sentía mas liviano, pero…

–¿Sólo eso? –contesto así sin más, pero para Yao fue un balde de agua fría. Abrió un poco los ojos y bajo la mirada, reprimiendo las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento.

–C-como que sólo eso aru.. –subió la vista– _Ahora…te ves tan inalcanzable Iván aru…-_quería llorar, desgarrarse la garganta a tal punto que su llanto quedara consumido a sollozos fuertes e hipos. Que las lágrimas le hincharan los ojos de una vez, pero no podía, no ahora…

–Ya lo escuchaste Yao…no insistas mas…–frunció el ceño, observando reprobatoriamente la terquedad del chino– _¿Por qué no se va de una buena vez? Se ahorraría todo esto- _aunque por fuera su semblante fuera frio, por dentro le dolía ver a Yao así…después de todo, Iván si sentía algo por Yao, pero no le daba suficiente importancia. Aun así, no podía soportar que el chino se hiriera así mismo, solo por su obstinación.

El chino por su parte, estaba seguro de haber visto como un abismo se cernía entre él e Iván, era un precipicio tan profundo y oscuro como boca de lobo, pero quería cruzarlo. Quería demostrarle a Iván que estar solo si valía la pena. Quería que dejaran de estar solos…pero juntos, después de todo, Yao sabia como se sentía Iván; que tus ''hermanos'' te hayan dejado y que uno te haya ''regalado'' una cicatriz de por vida en la espalda, eran prueba de ello.

–Iván…–dijo con la voz apagada, sabía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a sollozar, y eso lo obligaría a dar media vuelta y dar todo este asunto por pisado, dejándolo atrás, pero, quería intentarlo…solo una vez– ¿Qué debo hacer…para que me dejes…acompañarte aru?

Iván retrocedió un poco, y apretó los dientes.

–Acabar con mi dolor…ese dolor que me recuerda todos los días que la soledad es la única compañera que tengo, aunque no la desee, ese dolor que hay en mi corazón…que me llena de inseguridades, que no me deja acercarme a nadie…por que sé que terminare solo…y mas dañado que antes, pero…–bajo la vista, perdiéndose en la blancura y pureza de la nieve bajo sus botas – Pero nadie puede quitármelo, nadie….ni siquiera tu, Yao. Asi que puedes empezar a deshacerte de tus ilusiones baratas…por que eso no servirá – Sus propias palabras se le atoraban en la garganta, sentía la boca seca. Sabia que estaba siendo demasiado cruel y solo pensar en el estado en el que Yao debía estar, solo lograba hacerlo sentir mas miserable.

Pero Yao no retrocedió, ni siquiera se le pasó por su cabeza esa idea, a su parecer bastante cobarde. Si él había venido aquí, sería para lograr con creces su cometido. No, no era ser caprichoso, Iván era más que un capricho.

–Yao…por favor, ya déjalo…–China levantó su mirada, concentrándose en los orbes violetas que tenía en frente, esos que tanto le gustaban. Pero…acaso lo que oía era… ¿Una súplica?

Y _oh _que suplica, su voz, ese singular tinte inocente, la infantil voz de Iván, mezclada con esa inocencia tan pura (dejando de lado que sólo era una máscara, una máscara de otra capa que envolvía y era en realidad su verdadero corazón) , más ese tono de súplica ,ruego, ese tono que removió los oídos de Yao, y más que un ruego, pasó a ser una señal de buen augurio.

Dio un paso adelante, y en su boca se agolparon mil palabras, palabras que se fusionaron en una corta frase, una oración que le hacía tener esperanzas y era como un bálsamo que curaba las heridas de su corazón por las palabras anteriores.

Tenía las respuestas listas…sólo un poco más.

Iván observaba con curiosidad y un toque de miedo el hecho de que el chino volviera sobre sus pasos, acercándose a su alta figura, mientras sus ojos brillaban, algo extraño por el hecho de que no había sol, sólo nieve, nada mas que nieve, y aún asi sus ojos tenían un extraño resplandor, uno propio, natural, uno que le estaba haciendo temblar-

–¿Q-que crees que haces, Yao? Ya te lo dije. ¡Nadie puede sanar mi corazón! –su voz quedó consumida en su boca, por donde sólo salía vaho. El chino se acercó aún más. Iván cerró los ojos con fuerza, quería hacer que retrocediera, la idea de usar la violencia para alejarlo de una vez (aunque no lo deseara) se hacía cada vez mas fuerte. Estaba confundido, llevó ambas manos a su cabeza.

–¡N-no puedes detener este dolor, Yao! –volvió a gritar desgarradoramente, sintiendo un intenso dolor en su corazón, hacer presión sobre él, quitándole el aliento.

_Pero…sólo eso basto…_

Iván dejó caer ambas manos en sus costados, ese acto..sólo ese pequeño detalle, sirvió para hacerlo sucumbir. Abrió los ojos, y los volvió a cerrar.

–Yo puedo detenerlo, yo quiero detenerlo…por que Te Amo Iván aru…–susurró el chino, sobre los labios del ruso, rozándolos , haciendo una suave fricción sobre ellos, mezclando sus vahos, sus respiraciones. Sólo ese superficial toque, acompañado de esas palabras pudieron calmar el corazón de Russia, el roce fue un ungüento para sus heridas, las devoró rápidamente. Todo desapareció en ese momento, sólo estaba Yao, y esos labios, tocando los suyos de forma superficial.

–Yao…–murmuró, mientras una lágrima caía de sus ojos y moría en su boca, y en la boca de Yao. Por que el ruso tomó delicadamente la nuca del más bajo, acortando la pequeña distancia ,chocando sus labios, fundiéndolos en un apasionado beso, en un cálido beso, tan cálido como el corazón del ruso.

Por que….el corazón de Iván…._se descongeló…_

–Spasiba, Yao…spasiba por darle calidez a mi vida…–susurró en medio del beso, haciendo a Yao sonreír, sin cortarlo. Por que Iván era mucho más que un capricho…era el amor de su vida, y ahora, era correspondido, al fin.

''_Y el frío se consumió…cayó a los pies de la calidez de sus labios''_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**P**rivet a todos…de nuevo! Si les gusto, bien y si no les gusto….que horrible, soy pésima u.u

En fin, acepto criticas, amenazas, tomatazos, pasta(?), maldiciones de Jashin-sama entre otras cosas.

''**Click aquí'' por un mundo mas pervertido cofcof quiero decir, mejor.**

**Nahh, click aquí y haras a una escritora feliz, además, por cada review, Ivan le da un besito a Yao, aprovecha la oportunidad x3**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**v**


End file.
